All about him
by miyukeh
Summary: [Royal AU] Behind the battle of swords, there was a hidden battle of feelings. Haruichi who have thought he had no more reason to live, still has to get his kingdom back, and to pay the one who saved him back, even if it costed him his life. [KuraHaru / Misawa]
1. Chapter 1

**_Pant. Pant. Pant._**

 _"Aniki-"_

 ** _Step. Step. Step._**

 _"Aniki, please-"_

 _ **Pant. Step. Pant. Step. Stop!**_

 _"Aniki, what is going on-"_

 _"Listen well, Haruichi, take care of yourself, alright?"_

 _"Aniki, wai-"_

 _"And never, ever, forget that you have been the prince of Rosa. Haruichi, stay well, grow up well, have faith that we will meet once more, that Kingdom Rosa will rise once more and als-" at that moment, the sound of explosion from the castle blew. Ryousuke quickly turned his head to look at their castle's way, to find smoke and fire rising for it, he sighed, looking back at Haruichi who was too young to understand anything._

 _In order not to scare him, Ryousuke chuckled "My, there is no time left. See you sooner or later, Haruichi."_

 _"Aniki, please wait a second-"_

 _Not listening to his younger brother, Ryousuke hit the horse hard enough to make it run as fast as it could away from the fallen Rosa kingdom._

 _"ANIKI!"_

 _No matter how Haruichi shouted, no matter how much he told Ryousuke to wait or listen to him, Ryousuke only obeyed his dad's -the king's- order, helping the youngest one of there family flee away. Being the only hope for Rosa._

 _The horse ran with Haruichi on it, leaving the kingdom behind him, leaving these screams, these shouts, the sound of the swords and battles, the tears falling on the road through the deep forests away from his beloved kingdom. The only place he knew. The place where he lived all of his life._

 _But his homeland fell for Negro Kingdom, in one night._

 _It was a fortunate day for Rosa, but an unfortunate night for it. Rosa was well known of its economic position, as well as agriculture, commerce, industry, it was a well-established kingdom. But unlike Negro, it didn't have a well-built army. Making it an easy victim which made it fall quickly._

 _Haruichi left, making the royal family that he was their hope, that he is free, that he will be able to live well. But unfortunately, The horse carrying Haruichi fell down a steep, high hell, down to a valley, it was so high that it made Haruichi lose the sight of his right eye and fell unconscious._

 _Down this valley, was a group of slave merchants, who thought that Haruichi was a gift that fell from the sky for them. They knew nothing about the fall of the kingdom Rosa. But taking a look at how Haruichi was dressed as a prince, or let's say, expensive clothes, then he also must have had a position, a good one. So the prince of Rosa, the last member, was taken as a slave._

 _Yes, that's me, Kominato Haruichi, the ex-prince of Rosa. This what I remember of my really miserable childhood. Uh, whatever, it has been 7 years now, let me say, living as a slave? Yeah, that's the worst thing ever. From being a wealthy prince who had no worries, nothing to do, just staying there and play, to being a slave who is tied by iron chains, making you freeze at winter, burn in summer, walking with bare feet, torn clothes, not given food. No, moreover, some people recognized me, and had members who died in Rosa, they called me a traitor, they said I left Rosa behind to rescue myself, they threw me with stones. I have nothing to say, I mean, I myself wasn't even sure what have happened. Aniki never told me..I only remember him taking my hand and hid me sometimes, ran with me other times. I remember he had an armor on. He was always holding his sword. He protected me with his life, telling me to grow well for the sake of Rosa. But now, I'm just a slave, who can do nothing for his own kingdom, or for these people. Don't you think that I really deserve being thrown with stones? Being killed?_

 _God, may I either die and rest in peace, or may I just.._

* * *

 **DAY 1 : KINGDOM CIELO**

"KING, WHAT THE HELL?!" The king's special adviser was running everywhere in the castle, behind the excited young king who ran down the long, round, wide stairs of the castle, laughing his own famous laughter.

"Hurry it up! We're going to be late!" Laughed the king who jumped off the last steps of the stairs, making his adviser Miyuki panic for a second, before slapping his forehead at his king's behavior.

"Seriously. Your Majesty, allow me to say, that you have finally got insane." Miyuki scolded his king, who completely ignored him, walking throw the castle's garden. It was sunny and the weather was nice, after all, it was spring.

"Are you listening? King Kuramochi Youichi?" The adviser grabbed his king's arm, making the king look at him.

"Yeah, yeah I did!"

"And?"

"Bad for you, I'm free to do what I want."

"What you want, huh? Remember that time you bought a-" Kuramochi quickly covered his adviser's lips with his hands.

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!" he takes his hands off.

Miyuki giggled "At least you remember." And by that, there was a minute of silence until Miyuki bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach "Oh, oh my god, my stomach hurts! You failed so hard!"

"Tsk, shut it already.."

Miyuki wipes the tears off the corner of his eye "My bad." he takes his deep breath.

"Well, you also have made _crazy decisions_ in your life, when you were younger."

"Yeah." Miyuki sighs and straights his back, "but I don't regret, wait till you see how much _he_ changed after 4 more years."

"We shall see." shrugged Kuramochi, "Anyway, get the horses ready!"

"Your majesty, allow me to say that you are only 20 years old, that means that I, as your adviser, has the right to agree or disagree with your decisions."  
"Says the one who is younger than me."

"Your majesty!"

"It's not like I'm going to do anything crazy, Miyuki, get the horses ready already, the slave merchants must have arrived by now."

Sighs Miyuki in defeat "Roger."

* * *

"Walk properly!" says the merchants as they kick the slaves.

 _Uh..this day again.._

"What the heck is with you? Do you want to die?" one of the merchants say as he beats the slave up.

 _Please.._

"Hey, you little shit! walk in the line."

 _Uh, damn it.._

 _I just want to get out of this place as soon as possible..before I lose it._

Haruichi closed his eye sighing, having the pride of an ex-prince, for his that was very shameful, but it has been 7 years, so what's so new? He was treated like these slaves with him, his hair was pulled, he didn't wash up much, he stinks, he heard bad words here and there, he got beaten with the wipe. It was a nightmare he lived in.

"Oh! Miyuki! Over there!"

"King, please slow down!"

The king jumped off his horse, walking with all grace towards the merchants. Miyuki jumped off his own horse, walking behind his king.

Kuramochi looked at how the merchants treated their servants, he blinked his eyes. Miyuki stared at his king's shocked reaction, he looked at the merchants direction and sighed "Ah, it is your first time seeing this, isn't it?"

"Miyuki, what the fuck is this?"

"King, your language."

At the moment the king reached, it was Haruichi who was being beaten hard on his back because he refused to listen to some orders.

"Ouch, this must hurt, right, kin-KING?"

Miyuki blinked as he saw his king walk towards the merchants, walking through the servants, everyone making way for him, gasping and whispering _"It's the king."_ , his adviser tried to follow him but there where a lot of people, so he couldn't do anything but stand there and watch.

"Hey, you little brat, are you listening?" the merchant holding the wipe said as he strikes it to the ground, as Haruichi was made to sit on his knees, his head to the ground, his hand tied with chains behind his backs.

"I asked if you are listening!"

Haruichi gave no answer.

"You little!" the merchant raised his wipe to strike Haruichi's back. Haruichi closed his eye hard as he was expecting a hard hit on his back, adding a scar to these other scares on his body. But to his surprise, it never happened, instead, he heard the sound of iron ringing through his ears, being hit with the wipe. After that he heard everyone gasping and whispering, he also heard the panicked voice of his merchant.

Finally getting to raise his head to check what has happened, he saw a man with an iron armor, using his arm for protection, looking at him, giving him a smile, that man grabbed Haruichi's arm to make him stand up.

That smile he gave for Haruichi disappeared as he looked furiously at his merchants, "I'm buying this slave!"

And again everyone began whispering, Haruichi blinked at the sudden announcement, but his merchant bowed down to that man telling him that he can take him, even if it was for free, but he asked for his forgiveness in return.

Kuramochi, still holding Haruichi's arm, looked down at the merchant who bowed down to him. "Oh it is fine, but" Kuramochi looked at Haruichi "Kick his ass."

Haruichi blinked at the order, he didn't know how to react, it was like, this man was trying to give him his rights back, but Haruichi looked down and shook his head without talking, Kuramochi sighed, he looked down at the merchant again "Free him from these fucking chains, at once."

Miyuki, standing on his horse to get a perfect sight, chuckled "Wow, there goes the king, acting all cool."

And like that, Haruichi's hands were free after 7 years of being chained, that the chains left some marks on his arms. Kuramochi sighed, he threw a large bag of coins to the merchant "This should be enough, now get your asses off my kingdom at once."

"And you." Kuramochi looked at Haruichi who was looking at his own hands, but he slowly looked up at Kuramochi when he called him. Kuramochi sighed and smiled at him, he patted his head "I think, you will be fine now, you made a good job staying alive till now."

Being kidnapped from his kingdom and having nothing more to lose in his life. Being a slave for 7 years, being beaten for everything single thing. Maybe Haruichi's feelings were a bit cold to react back with a smile or with tears. He just had a blank expression.

Kuramochi lead him to where Miyuki was, Miyuki sat on the back oh his horse, leaning down to Kuramochi "Hey, hey, there is our king, he tried to act cool and saved the young kid, let's give him a round applause" Miyuki said as he clapped his hands "Well done."

"Shut up!" Kuramochi pouted.

Miyuki turned to look at Haruichi "Hello there, young man, from now on, you are going to live with us." Miyuki tried to make Haruichi feel comfortable, Haruichi just gave him a nod.

"Your name is?"

"Huh?"

 _Oh, he finally responded_ \- though Kuramochi- "I asked, what is your name?"

"Name?"

"You have a name, like, what should we call you?"

"Ah, it's Kominato Haruichi."

"Nice to meet you, pal!, I'm Kuramochi Youichi, the king of Cielo!, and that nerd up there is Miyuki, my shitty adviser!"

"Wow, thank you." Miyuki smirked as he answered with a sarcastic tone.

Haruichi slightly bowed his head, but he soon gasped as he felt his body being lifted up by the king's, making him sit on his horse "You must be tired, let's go back to the castle, Miyuki."

"Do you want to ride behind me, your majesty~?"

"Ew, as if!"

 _God, this was out of the plan, I though that I wanted to die soon, but, that man who rescued my life, who tried to give me my right back, who helped me, this man...I still have to live some more time to pay him back.._

 _Little more time._

 _Just a little._

* * *

[Hello guys! This is a new fic so have fun! I'm p sure you didn't expect these roles but yeah, surprise, surprise! Ok, so for this fic and for If Only, we are going on a hiatus till 30/6! or maybe if I had time I will update! till then, see you! and have fun!]


	2. Chapter 2

**KINGDOM CIELO : NIGHT 1**

 _For 7 years, I was nothing but a slave. Going here and there. Walking in the burning heat of summer; in the freezing cold in winter. Carrying things. Not given food. Almost dying of illness. Beaten. Yeah, that was my life, after I, Kominato Haruichi, had been the prince who has the right to order people around. My life completely changed. I not only lost my kingdom, my family, but also myself. I thought I had no reason to exist anymore. Till that day.._

"Oh look, he is waking up!"

 _Wait..whose voice is that?_

"King, don't be so close you will freak him out.."

 _King? Uh, where am I?_

"Nah, I'm just making sure he is fine!"

"King, please..."

On hearing these voices, Haruichi decided to open his eye to check the surroundings. But he only could see one thing : the king's face. It was so close to his own he stared at it for some seconds.

"Oh! Miyuki! He woke u-"

Gasping, Haruichi quickly got up, which caused his forehead to bang with Kuramochi's. Both of them flinched, Kuramochi stepped back, covering his forehead with his hand, while Haruichi leaning towards his knees, also holding his forehead. Miyuki just stood there watching his king's foolish acts.

"Told you." Miyuki broke the silence, saying these words proudly.

"Uh, will you shut up?!"

Miyuki shrugged, he walked to Haruichi, patting his shoulder to get his attention, Haruichi let go off his forehead to look up at the king's adviser, blinking at Miyuki who was smiling at him.

"Did you rest well? Uh, forget about the king, he always acts like this, don't hate him~." said Miyuki teasingly, Haruichi just nodded as an answer to his question. He then glanced at the king who was rubbing his forehead, Haruichi wanted to apologize, but he just looked down without saying a word.

Miyuki sighed as he thought the lost prince was still feeling uncomfortable after all. He looked at his king's direction "Hey, , will you stop fishing for an apology and come here already?"

"Tsk..you rude little damn..." Kuramochi said under his breath

"Huh? Did I hear something?"

"Your damned imagination." Kuramochi turned and walked to his adviser and Haruichi, "Not because we are friends since forever, you can show nil respect to me, you know."

Miyuki shrugged with a smirk, "Anyway, let's introduce ourselves to our confused lost prince?"

"Oh, right." replied Kuramochi, he then posed, placing his hand on his chest, taking his breath "Your highness, I am-"

"Pfft- don't act so cool.."

"I hate you.."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment, really, I hate you."

"Well, I'm Miyuki Kazuya, I have been in this castle like, forever, I used to be a spy for Cielo before being an adviser, well, I became an adviser when this fool became the king." Miyuki pointed at his king, "Anyway, and this one is..." Miyuki looked at his king and shrugged "..the king."

"Wow, great explanation.."

"You should totally promote me for that."

Kuramochi glared at his adviser for some seconds, before he smiled at Haruichi, "Well, you can ask us anything though, also as for your eye," Kuramochi leaned towards Haruichi, who leaned backwards away from him as a reaction, before Kuramochi puts his hand on the other's head, patting it "in Cielo, we are known for our famous doctors, and our doctors say we can bring it back to life for you."

"Why..?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Isn't it normal to help people?"

"Well, that's what those merchants say back then."

Miyuki let himself enter the conversation "So, you don't trust us?"

"How can I? I mean, the last thing I remember from Rosa that Cielo has been our enemy for a long time. How can I trust you? Maybe, you are working with Negro?"

"You sure know a lot." laughed Kuramochi slightly.

On hearing Kuramochi's answer, Haruichi quickly stood up on the bed he was sleeping on, aggressively grabbing the king's collar, pulling him forward to himself, Kuramochi was pulled when he was off guard, he blinked at the prince's reaction, but he didn't react any further.

As for Miyuki, he quickly pulled a dagger he always keeps it hidden somewhere in his clothes, getting ready to take action, when Kuramochi stopped him raising his hand.

"So, as Cielo and Rosa were enemies, we also are."

"You are right, they _were_ enemies."

"What?"

Kuramochi held Haruichi's hand to free himself off it, but the grip only got stronger. Kuramochi sighed "Look, if I was your enemy, I would have killed you when you were sleeping. Or I wouldn't have even bought you. Got it?"

"How and you didn't even know that I was the prince?"

"Well, I have seen the Rosa symbol on your shoulder when I first saw you."

Haruichi blinked, and finally let go off the king, making Miyuki re-hide his dagger once more.

"Both of Cielo and Rosa have the same enemy. And both of us suffered from the same defeat from 7 years, so why will I make Rosa our enemy when I want revenge from Negro?"

Haruichi glanced at the king after he finished his words. Both of them kept staring at each other without saying a word. Kuramochi broke the stare as he called for Miyuki to go away from this room, he walked out of it, with Miyuki following him, telling him to wait.

* * *

 **KINGDOM CIELO : NIGHT 2**

For both of the king and his adviser, it was such a long day, full of work, after midnight, both of them decided to call it a night.

"Uh, finally. It's about time to go back, I'm sure _he_ will scold me aga-" before Miyuki could finish his words, he felt like he was being watched, pulling his dagger, he took a look behind him "I can feel you already, so come out."

Between the darkness and the moonlight, Haruichi slowly approached Miyuki, making him blink twice, he put his dagger back, leaning to Haruichi's height "Oh, if it isn't the prince. How can I help you?"

Haruichi looked at Miyuki, then looked down, biting his lower lip, he slightly pulled Miyuki's sleeve, and began talking with a very low voice that Miyuki could hardly hear him. He leaned more closer to him "Wait, what? Please raise your voice."

"..Th-the king."

Miyuki chuckled and asked "What's with the king?"

Haruichi squeezed Miyuki's sleeve as he found it hard to talk to Miyuki "I-I think I was rude, a-also I haven't seen him since then, I am afraid he may be-"

"He may be mad at you? Ah, don't worry, he is just busy and-"

"Can I see him?"

Miyuki thought for a minute "Now?"

"Can I?"

Miyuki sighed with a smile "You want to apologise?"

Haruichi nodded his head for many times quickly. Miyuki patted his head "Alright, you can. Come with me."

Walking through the places halls, Miyuki guided Haruichi to the king's office, after 10 minutes, they were standing in front of the door, Miyuki patted Haruichi's shoulder "This is it, you may knock and enter. If you found him asleep.." Miyuki whispered in Haruichi's ear "..please scream in his ears and scare the hell out of him."

Haruichi looked at Miyuki with a confused look, and shook his head, Miyuki nodded in response, he then started walking away, waving his hand at him.

Haruichi took a deep breath, he knocked on the door twice, but there was no answer, Haruichi blinked, he panicked for a moment, thinking that maybe something have happened, he quickly opened the door to find that the king was only resting his head on his desk, and fell asleep.

Haruichi slowly closed the door behind him, he took his steps towards the king quietly. As soon a he reached the king, he knelt, taking a closer look at the king, he tilted his head at the sleeping king in front of him.

He remembered Miyuki's words : _If you found him asleep, please scream in his ears._ After thinking, Haruichi decided to do what Miyuki said. He cupped his hands on Kuramochi's ear, yelling "KING!"

Gasping, Kuramochi quickly pulled his head upwards, he yelled back "MIYUKI WHAT THE HE-" he didn't finish his words when he took a better look, seeing that it was only Haruichi.

Kuramochi rested his back on the chair, sighing "Oh god, it is you.."

Haruichi tried his best, but he couldn't help but laughing at the sight, he put his hands on his mouth, he tried to stop himself, but he continued to laugh quietly, making Kuramochi smile.

Kuramochi grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, "So, what is it?"

"Y-yes?"

"You wanted to ask for something, right?"

"N-not quite."

"Then?"

"Yesterday. I'm sorry I was rude and-, I mean, can you forgive me, your majes-" Kuramochi placed his finger on Haruichi's lips "Shh, you are also a prince, so no need to be formal."

Haruichi nodded, "So?"

Kuramochi thought for a second "Well, I wasn't angry in the first place, but your apology is accepted."

Haruichi smiled brightly at Kuramochi, nodding his head. Kuramochi opened his arms to Haruichi "Prince, till you return back to Rosa, make sure that Cielo is also your home, so, welcome home."

Almost sobbing, Haruichi nodded as he threw himself in Kuramochi's arms.

* * *

"Ugh, finally, I will now go ba-" Before Miyuki could finish his words, he was quickly pulled, then pushed again to the ground with a great force. He sighed as his back hits the floor, "Give me a break!" he looked at the one sitting on him, while grabbing his collar, pointing a sword towards him.

"Who was that guy?"

"What the hell? Are you jealous?"

"Yes, I am! Now, tell!"

"He is the one I told you about last night."

"The prince?"

"Can you let go?"

"No! What were you doing with him, at this time?"

"It is not like I'm going to make out with him, let go!"

"Fine..." the other one let go off Miyuki, with a pout.

"You should try being more gentle.." Miyuki looked at the other one as the moonlight illuminates his figure, he sighed and gave him a soft smile.

"..Sawamura."


	3. Chapter 3

"You should try being a little more gentle, Sawamura.."

"Gentle! How could I?"

"Oh! Are you mad?"

"Well! O-of course..I mean..wh-what if something has happened to you or..anything?"

"Aren't you just worried?"

"Sh-shut up!"

 _This guy is Sawamura Eijun, the one who I am currently going out with. As you can see, he worries about everything, well, I think he may have the right to be worried, after all, I'm not originally from Cielo._

"Hey! Are you listening?"

"Sawamura-kun~"

Suddenly, Sawamura was pulled into a tight hug by the current adviser, making him blink in surprise, he just remained silent for a minute till he realized what was going on, he blushed slightly as he slowly return the hug.

"C-can you not be late again? At least tell me!"

"Yes, I'm sorry~"

Sawamura just gave a nod in response.

* * *

 _Yes, I, Miyuki Kazuya, was that guy's boyfriend, we have been like this for almost more than 3 years, and as long as I live, I will remain with only this guy._

 _But how did we start? Why am I not a Cielo?_

 _I think I have to start with my parents._

 _I think you already heard of three kingdoms: Negro, Cielo, Rosa. Rosa was the Kingdom which fell 7 years ago, making its prince become a slave. Cielo, which has the youngest King in all of the three kingdoms, as he was king when he was only 9 years. Negro, which is the enemy of both: Cielo and Rosa, and was the reason of everything happening right now._

 _My parents worked as spies for their kingdom: Negro. And thus, I'm also a Negro. They worked in order to find a weak point to take over Cielo, but that plan was quickly discovered, and both of them were put in prison, where I was born. I lived in this castle, in this prison for 8 years, when the Negro made a move, and invaded Cielo one night, spreading all the fear, the cries, the swords, the fire everywhere in Cielo._

 _I too, had a part to do, my mission was to kill the prince. I soon heard that my parents were able to kill the king, but in return, they were also killed. Not having much more time to do anything, I began to quickly search for the prince, but in fact, he was way faster than me. I was soon arrested once more, and thrown back into the prison._

 _In someway or another, that young prince of Cielo could easily defeat that large army of Negro. I heard from the guard that despite his young age, he was a great plan maker, as well as swordsman._

 _2 months have passed, I was now in the court, in front of the judges and lawyers, it was the time when I knew I would meet my end at._

 _"King, here's the filthy Negro! Please, have the honor to kill him for the sake of Cielo."_

 _"Hmm.."_

 _"Yes, your majesty, all of us know exactly how dangerous the Negros are!"_

 _"Yeah, that's true.."_

 _"Then, please!" said one of the lawyers as he gave the current king the sword, the current king took it without hesitation, and took his steps towards me._

 _"Yeah, you all were right, he is dangerous." said the king as he stood in front of me._

 _I shut my eyes hard as I expected a huge pain on the back of my neck before everything turn black in front of me. But to my surprise, non of that seemed to happen. I only heard the sound of the sword being thrown on the ground, and then, the hall was full of gasps._

 _What is it? What was happening? Why am I still feeling okay? Why am I still alive?  
_

 _In order to check, I decided to slowly open my eyes, when I joined everyone gasping as I blinked to what I have seen._

 _The king himself was kneeling down in front of me, everyone around the hall seemed puzzled, and confused._

 _"What the hell are you...?"_

 _"Your parents."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"My father was the reason all of you suffered, wasn't he?, I only wish that you could at least return to your kingdom along with your family safely, but- please accept this apology from the whole kingdom, for putting your parents in prison, for ruining your family and life."_

 _I couldn't help but stare at him, what the hell was he thinking about? I mean, if I was in his shoes, I would have definitely killed him, I wouldn't have hesitated, yet, he is there, kneeling down before an enemy?_

 _"Even if I accepted it, isn't it too late?"_

 _"Nothing is late."_

 _I looked at him with a confused look, when he looked back to reassure me._

 _"I'd like to make you an offer. Would you like to be a part of this kingdom and be my adviser?"_

 _"King! What are you saying?"_

 _"This is my decision, I will take the full responsibility."_

 _"I will..think of it.."_

 _Yes, and like that, in the end of the same year, I decided to accept the offer. It was rumored to the Negro that I was also killed on that night, and the years has passed, and that king never once thought of hurting me._

 _Till it was the day when I met Sawamura._

 _It was when I turned 13 years old, after I and the king had a long work to do and I finally decided to take a short rest, that's when I heard a strange noise in the halls._

 _I decided to follow the noise, taking a hold of my dagger behind my back, till I reached the a dead end in the hall, when suddenly, someone fell from above._

 _"Wow, that's a surprise!"_

 _"It would be a good idea if you threw that dagger away and remain silent!"_

 _A 10-year-old guy pointed his long sword at me, he was indeed young, but he seemed to be skillful. Unlike me, I was no good at fighting, so I just sighed and threw my dagger before I raised my hands up._

 _"Well, relax, you are a thief, right?"_

 _"...And?"_

 _"Oh, bingo! I'm a thief too! And tell you what, I know where they keep the most valuable things."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Of course! Let's go treasure hunting, buddy!"_

 _And like that, Sawamura easily fell for it, and I actually took him to the king, who was surprised to see Sawamura._

 _"Miyuki, what the-"_

 _"Your majesty, I caught a thief~."_

 _"What?"_

 _"WHAT?"_

 _I looked back at Sawamura, winked at him, placing my finger in front of my lips, telling him to Shh. I looked back at the king, knowing exactly how the king thinks in everything, I knew for sure, that he won't let Sawamura be punished easily._

 _And by that, Sawamura was a part of the royal army._

 _Due to the lack of rooms, Sawamura moved in with me, in my room, after the king apologized to me like thousand times about it._

* * *

 _Years has passed till I was finally, 17 years old, I think my life was quite good at Cielo, I really felt pretty good. But somehow, something have always bothered me. Everything was okay, everything, instead him.._

 _It has been like that all of sudden, both of us steal glances at each other, both of us over-worry about each other. I actually thought it was just my imagination, but at the same time, it makes my heart squeeze when someone brings his name up in front of me._

 _Why is that? What is this feeling inside of me? I wasn't sure._

 _that's when.._

 _"Huh?..a trip?"_

 _"Yeah, I will be in the nearby village, that's why, Miyuki, can you take care of the kingdom for this week?"_

 _"W-why me? I mean, king, you have a lot of people better than me who can do this."_

 _"What are you talking about? I only trust you, and as my adviser, I think you are the most suitable one for this job. Good luck!"_

 _That actually was the king's plan to reassure me that I'm trusted, that I'm needed._

 _Yes, I did what the king has ordered me to, but I wasn't welcomed by the people of Cielo, I was always ignored, glared at, shouted at, it was tiring, as if they only respected me when the king was around._

 _Day by day, people treated me worse, telling me how unfaithful I am to my kingdom, telling me that I'm just an enemy, telling me to just die. I was told that everyday, after 4 days I reached my limit, I crouched, placed my hands on my ears, I thought that my head was about to explode, I wanted to scream out loud. That's when, there was that warm sensation of relief._

 _I suddenly felt so relaxed, I felt like everything lightened up again for me, everything is peaceful._

 _His hands were place on mine, his forehead rested on mine, he closed his eyes, telling me that he was there for me._

 _I slowly opened my eyes, I think I felt so good just by his presence. It was that day when I knew that this guy was precious to me._

 _It has been like this for the rest of the week, even after the king has come back, I began to care greatly about Sawamura, I noticed every step he made, his expressions, everything he does became noticed by me._

 _In between work, we just steal smiles from each other, it just gives us enough energy to continue our day._

 _That's when one night, Sawamura was pretty late, I admit that I was pretty nervous, I got worried, I couldn't stay still, I decided to get up and look for him. I quickly found him walking in the halls, back from his practice, he was panting, he looked extremely tired._

 _He saw my feet, then he looked up at me, he blinked as he saw my expression, but he gave me a smile._

 _"What's that? Adviser, you look so worried as if you have seen a ghost."_

 _Without thinking, I quickly grabbed his arm, I began walking quickly through the halls, down the stairs, pulling him behind me. He kept calling for my name, but I didn't give him a response, till I reached that dead end, where we first met._

 _I pulled Sawamura to the wall, where he rested his back, trying to catch his breath._

 _"Adviser, what's wrong-?"_

 _"We are all alone right now, how about you call me by my name?"_

 _"U-um, Miyuki..?"_

 _"..Not that one."_

 _At that second, I saw Sawamura avoiding my gaze, he looked confused, but what made me a bit happy was the fact that the blush spread on his cheek._

 _I ran my finger on his blushed cheek, caressing it, making him look back at me, blushing even more._

 _"Call my name."_

 _"...Um."_

 _"Please."_

 _"Ka-Kazu-"_

 _Before he could finish spelling my name, I found myself planting kisses on his lips, I only thought I will be rejected, pushed away, even yelled at. But I only received back kisses in return. Those sweet yet bitter kisses of his._

 _At that place, I saw Sawamura for the first time. And I knew how soft this guy's lips for the first time._

 _I can say that it has been awkward between us at first, but now.._

 _Three more years has passed, and I made a promise to myself, that I will only look at that guy, only him._

* * *

 _Well, I guess that's all about me.._

"...and then, Kanemaru was-HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Yes, yes, I am, I am~"

"LIAR! WHY ARE YOU GRINNING FOR?"

"Nothing~"

"DID ANYTHING HAPPEN BETWEEN YOU AND THAT GUY?"

"What are you saying, Sawamura-kun~ I will never cheat on you, after all, I only love you~"

"Q-QUIT THAT SWEET-TALK!, I'M SERIOUS."

 _Well, yeah, that's all about me..I just like that guy, and like everything about him._

 _Even these noises he makes when he shouts._

 _Everything about him._


	4. Chapter 4

_As for someone who has been a king from ever since he was 9 years old. I mean, for 11 years till now, I really, really, wonder if he can understand what love means. I mean, he has never seen how his mother looked like, and his father never cared of him. Also, when I first saw him, he was skillful at fighting with a sword, no one could easily fight like this. Also when he was told that his father, the previous king was killed, he showed no sign of sadness...he showed no sign of surprise...he just didn't at all react..._

 _Well, either ways, this king of Cielo is just special, I kinda feel blessed working for him instead of Negro. And thus, a year has passed.._

* * *

"Ah, there you are, prince Kominato!"

It has been a whole year since Kominato Haruichi, the long lost second prince of Rosa was found and freed by the king of Cielo, thus, he was allowed to live among them in the castle, at first, it was hard to win the prince's trust after being treated like a slave for 8 years, but he still had those behaviors of a real prince.

"Oh? Adviser?", Haruichi turned to look at the one who called for him, it was the king of Cielo's adviser, Miyuki Kazuya.

"Yep. Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"Ah, yes, it is. I think you came for something, right?"

"You never like to talk much, huh?"

"Sorry."

"Alright, I wanted to tell you that the king has called for you, you can find him in his office."

"Ah, yes, got it."

On hearing the order, Haruichi took his steps towards the office, before being stopped by the same voice he heard a minute ago calling for him again.

"Prince!"

"Huh?"

"Try trusting me more, I _was_ a Negro, but I would never betray Cielo."

"...Right."

Haruichi slightly bowed for Miyuki and continued walking towards the king's office.

At the same moment, another foot steps are heard from behind the king's adviser, which made Miyuki sigh with a smirk, resting his hands on his hips.

"Why are you so pissed of about, Sawamura?"

Miyuki turned his head to look at his boyfriend, who was biting his lips with anger.

"I hate that guy.."

"The prince?"

"I refuse to call him a prince!"

Miyuki chuckled as he patted the other's shoulder "Well, well, don't be so angry."

"As if I can! I mean how can he treat you like this?"

"Sawamura, don't forget that every awful thing happened to him was because of the Negro."

"Still!"

Miyuki sighed as he shrugged as he started walking through the halls, "Come with me, Sawamura, he have things to do."

"Ah, yes, okay."

* * *

 ** _Knock. Knock. Knock._**

Haruichi's feet led him to the king's office, he has been in this castle for a whole year, yet, he didn't know what all the rooms in this castle have, at least, he knew his own room, the king's office, and not to mention, the castle's garden.

"King, may I enter?"

"Yes, come in."

Haruichi opened the door slowly and entered the room, the king was resting his head of all the forms he had to sign, after being so bored of them, he was tapping his feather pen on some white paper, which made Haruichi chuckle.

"What makes you like that, king?"

Haruichi walked to where the king was sitting, he sat on his knees in front of the king, resting his elbow on his knee, and his cheek on his palm, giving the king a very bright smile, which the king smiled back lazily at. The king took a deep breath as he stood up, holding both of Haruichi's arms, pulling him up with him.

"Just, the usual work. And how has your eye been?"

Kuramochi brushed Haruichi's bangs of his wounded eye. Last month, a surgery was made to his eye in order to bring it back to life, fortunately, it has been getting better day by day, but it was taking a lot of time to recover.

Haruichi blinked as he felt the king's hand slightly caressing his forehead as he brushed his bangs off, which make his cheeks heat up a little, he cleared his throat.

"I-It's getting a bit better. King you shouldn't just ask about it everyday."

Kuramochi shrugged at the answer, pulling his hand off, he didn't actually pay much attention to Haruichi's reaction at his touch, "Well, if I'm not going to ask, you won't come here to tell me, right? Ah~ I will only be worried."

The prince of Rosa was kind of disappointed, but was still relieved, he tilted his head, "Maybe?"

"Well, I actually called you for something else."

"What is it?"

"You're 18 years old now, aren't you?"

"Ah, yes, that's right."

"You may be a prince, but I have to treat you the same as I treat everyone in Cielo. You have to be either an adviser to be, like Miyuki, or you can join the army of Cielo."

Haruichi narrowed his eyes as he looked away as he heard the name _Miyuki Kazuya_ , he didn't think twice before he answered: "I'd rather join the army than be close to him."

Kuramochi looked at Haruichi, he gave out a long sigh, "Listen, Miyuki can be a Negro, but he is not an enemy, I mean, he could have killed me many times, bu-"

"But, that's what I hate the most about you, king!"

Haruichi stated with wrath at Kuramochi with both of his eyes behind his bangs, Kuramochi stared back at him.

"Which is?"

"Your decisions, all of them!"

"You think I'm reckless?"

"Exactly."

"Yes, I think you are right, I'm really reckless that I think my life can be ended at any moment."

"Then why on the ea-"

before Haruichi could end his words, he was pushed to the wall with a great force, that he almost felt his back was about to crash, before he had time to react, he only found the king's sword held up to his throat, while the king's hand was firmly holding his neck.

"It can end, but who betrays me, their lives will end way faster than mine."

Haruichi kept only staring at the king, not being able to talk back to him. Kuramochi pulled himself away, throwing the sword on the ground.

"That's why, I don't think anyone would betray me, not yet."

Haruichi was released, he took his breath as he coughed, it was sudden, yet extremely strong. Haruichi held his own neck, sighing in relief: _Thanks god, it's still there._

"So, you will enter the army?, I think it is a good choice, also, I can always train you every night in the castle's garden."

Haruichi blinked at the offer "Huh? Really?"

"Indeed, a prince has to be trained like a normal prince, you had no chance to be trained by your king, I can replace them."

"You'd be my father?"

"I'd be a very awful father, believe me."

"I don't think so." Haruichi chuckled at the conversation, till he felt a hand patting his hair, which made him look up at the king.

"I'm sorry, I kinda scared you." Kuramochi gave Haruichi a smile.

This is that feeling again, Haruichi could feel the heat growing on his cheeks, quickly avoiding the eye contact, he looked away.

"I-I am also sorry, a-about your adviser."

"Well, you have to apologize to him in person."

"I-I will.."

"Also, in the army, you will have to spend all the day and night in the camp, but don't worry, you will have a roommate."

"A roommate?"

"Yes, the one who is going to enter now."

Haruichi kept staring at the window, waiting for his roommate to enter. The clock ticked a second. Two. Ten. Thirty. Sixty.

 ** _Knock. Knock!_**

There is it, the knock! But, this didn't sound at all a knock on a wooden door, it sounded more like from the..

"KING! KING BEHIND YOU!"

"Huh-HUH?"

The king looked behind him as he heard the guy's shout from behind the window, yes, it was Sawamura Eijun, trying to enter by a special way through the window, which was due to his bad luck closed.

"KING, CAN YOU PLEASE OPEN THE WINDOW FOR ME?"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BAKAMURA!"

The king took his steps to the window, opening him, grabbing his arm to pull him in. Sawamura jumped to the office's floor.

"Here I am! Sawamura Eijun to the servi-"

The king quickly kicked his head down, putting his foot on Sawamura's head "TO THE SERVICE, MY ASS! THERE'S A GODDAMN DOOR YOU KNOW!"

"K-King, my head isn't a soccer ball-"

"SHUT UP!"

Haruichi blinked at the scene in front of him, the king was scolding the young guy who just came from the window, yet, both of them were acting all friendly with happy hearts, which made Haruichi give out a sigh with a small smile.

Kuramochi pulled his foot away, telling Sawamura to get up.

"Okay, Bakamura, this is the prince of Rosa, Kominato Haruichi. Kominato, this is Bakamura Eijun, he has been working for Miyuki up till now, but like you, he is joining the army."

"Uh, nice to meet you, Bakamu-"

"IT'S SAWAMURA!"

"O-oh? M-my bad."

"Anyway, same goes here, prince."

Kuramochi stepped in between them, pointing at one another "Both of you will be roommates."

"Huh?"

"What?"

The king shrugged "You guys have to deal with it, for 3 years, that's it."

"B-but, king, I still haven't-"

"Shh, Kominato, you will apologize to Miyuki later, right?" Kuramochi quickly placed his finger on Haruichi's lips, giving him a soft smile, which was for Haruichi, a turning point to his own heart. This contact made his blush appear on his face, not only that, but made it grow even darker every minute passed.

As for Sawamura, he immediately blinked at the reaction, not only the reaction, but only the words that he will apologize to Miyuki, which made him kinda think that he was wrong, maybe that guy wasn't as bad as he though.

As for Kuramochi, he didn't at all get this reaction of Haruichi's, he only blinked, but he tilted his head as he pulled his finger away "H-hey, are you okay?"

Haruichi gasped, he quickly stepped back "Y-yes, your majesty, I'm doing alright!, I-I will take my leave now!" Haruichi quickly bowed, and he ran out of the office.

Sawamura bowed, as he decided to run after Haruichi, "See you later, king!"

Kuramochi sighed giving him a nod, before he went back to his own work.

* * *

 _ **Pant. Pant. Pant.**_

 _Uh, dammit! Why did this have to happen now?_

Haruichi stopped running in the middle of a long hall, clutching his chest, trying to take his breath, thinking that he was all alone in this long, dark hall, he just talked out his mind.

"Just..what's with this feeling?"

As soon as he finished his words, he heard footsteps behind him, he quickly looked behind him to find the guy from earlier.

"Oh.."

Sawamura gave Haruichi a smile as he took his hand to shake it with his, "Harucchi! Nice to meet you!"

"Ah-Ha-Harucchi?"

"I'm as you heard a second ago, named: Sawamura Eijun!, let's get on well with each other!"

"Y-yeah, sure.."

"But, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Ah-yeah, you can.."

"You like him, right?"

"Huh?"

"The king?"


	5. Chapter 5

"You like him, right?"

"What-?"

"The king."

Haruichi's eyes widened at his roommate's - _in the near future-_ question. Wait, was it really _that_ obvious? If it was obvious, how come the King can't notice it? Why did someone like Sawamura Eijun who he had recently met notice it so easily, while the king who he has seen for 12 months did not?

"H-how did you-?"

"So you do!"

"Huh? N-NO! O-OF COURSE NOT!" Haruichi tried to escape from that tight spot with a nervous giggle, he looked away to hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks, but Sawamura grabbed his shoulder to make him look back at him.

"You do, right?" Asked Sawamura once more, with sparkles all around him, he was way excited to wait for an answer.

Haruichi wasn't sure how this conversation will proceed, but he cleared his throat before nodding twice and turning his gaze to the ground.

"Ye-"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM?" Sawamura yelled at him excitedly.

"E-Eijun-kun, shush!" Haruichi slammed his hands over Sawamura's mouth in return, then he looked around.

"O-of course I cannot tell him!" after checking that no one was around, he sighed, whispering that answer.

"Why on earth cannot you?"

"I- I mean, what if the king wasn't into guys? A-also if he was, wouldn't he have just chosen the adviser?"

"Th-the adviser? As his boyfriend?"

"Y-yeah...something..like that.."

Sawamura let go off Haruichi's shoulder, took some steps back, he suddenly clutched his stomach with one arm, and pointed at Haruichi with the other free hand, bursting in laughter and tears.

"Wh-what are you talking about? They can be like besties, but the king would never take _Kazuya_ as his boyfriend!"

"Wh-why are you laughing? Also _Kazuya_? We will be in trouble if he hears you!"

"Why are you so nervous? It will be totally fine."

"How can you call his first name so carelessly!?"

"How..you say?, _Kazuya_ is my boyfriend, you know."

"Bo-"

"Yep~" before Haruichi could continue, Sawamura winked at him, putting his finger over his own lips "Keep that a secret, okay?"

"Secret? Does the king know?"

"Yes, he does."

"Then why keep it a secret?"

Sawamura shrugged "Nah, it is easier that way, anyway! See you tomorrow in the camp, I'm gonna keep your secret too!"

"Uh-huh...yeah, see you..Eijun-kun."

Like that, both of the went to opposite ways, ending that weird conversation.

* * *

 **KINGDOM CIELO: CIELO'S ROYAL CASTLE: THE ADVISER'S ROOM:**

 ** _SLAM!_**

Sawamura sent the room's door flying open till it slammed to the wall, he started yelling.

"KAZUYA! I'M BA- he is not here?"

"Oh, what are you doing, Sawamura?"

Sawamura heard that sweet familiar voice from behind him, making him turn to look at its owner, his boyfriend Miyuki Kazuya, who was smiling at him. Though Sawamura didn't return the smile...

"WHY ARE YOU LATE AGAIN?"

"Late? You just arrived this second!"

"A SECOND LATE!"

"Are you serious?" Miyuki protested, sighing.

"Well, whatever.." Miyuki sighed once more, grabbing Sawamura's wrist, pulling him into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Uh-Ka-Kazuya?"

"Tomorrow..."

"Huh?"

"You are joining the army tomorrow, right?"

Sawamura gave him a very wide smile, he nodded, "Yes!, now, I can pay the king back, and you back."

"QUIT JOKING WITH ME!"

Sawamura blinked at his boyfriend as he shouted at him, he looked quite angry, but Sawamura couldn't tell why.

"Ka-Kazuya?" Sawamura raised his hand to pat Miyuki's shoulder, but Miyuki quickly took a held of it, pulling the other one in front of him into a long tight hug.

"Wait, Kazuya, what's wrong with you?"

"Shut up for at least a second, Eijun.." Miyuki muttered.

Sawamura rested his head on Miyuki's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the adviser, returning the hug, with a slight blush across his cheeks.

"What if you got hurt?"

"Huh?"

"What if you were hit by a sword? A dagger? An arrow?, what if you got lost in the forest? What if-"

"Kazuya! You are overreacting!"

Miyuki broke the hug as he slaps his own forehead "I-I'm sorry, Eijun, it's just.."

Sawamura looked at his boyfriend getting so worried about something like that, he let out a small chuckle "I will be fine."

The adviser pulled out his hand, placing it over Sawamura's chest.

"And if you got another heart-attack?"

"That didn't happen since 2 years, come on." Sawamura gave Miyuki a reassuring smile.

"You were born with a weak heart, remember?"

"Well, I know that, Kazuya, so please stop worrying, I will be fine!" Sawamura held Miyuki's wrist and pulled his hand off his own chest.

Miyuki sighed, he gently grabbed Sawamura's hand, Miyuki sat on the bed's edge, pulling Sawamura to make him sit on his laps.

"Ka-Kazuya! That's embarrassing!"

Miyuki wrapped his arms around Sawamura's shoulders "So?, it's only the two of us, you are going to that army for 2 years, so let me have you tonight."

Sawamura looked down, biting his lower lip, he nodded "Only tonight!"

Miyuki planted a kiss on Sawamura's nape, "Yes, only tonight~."

* * *

 **KINGDOM CIELO: 3 AM: HARUICHI'S ROOM**

 _ **KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**_

The sound of the door being knocked so loudly at that late time made Haruichi wake up from his sweet dream, it was annoying, yet, he didn't know who on the earth would make a visit at such a time. Moreover, he has that army thing that day!

As the knocking sound became wilder, Haruichi got up, yawning, he slowly opened the door, rubbing his eye.

"Yes, who is i-"

Before he could finish, he was pushed with all force towards the wall behind him, a hand on his mouth, the other hand shutting the door. Haruichi quickly looked up to see who that was, when he gasped and quickly pulled the hand off his mouth.

"KING! STOP SCARING ME LIKE THA-"

"Shhhh..." Kuramochi put his finger on Haruichi's lips, "don't raise your voice like that."

"Wha-what brings you here? At this time?"

"Nah, I'm kind of playing hide and seek with the guards~."

"What?"

Haruichi frowned as he was confused, he soon could hear the guards running in the halls asking each others in low voices, more like whispers "Where is his highness?" "Ugh, he ran away again!"

Kuramochi shrugged and smiled at Haruichi "See?"

"Excuse me, but you are crazy.."

"Well, I came for another reason."

"A-another reason?"

The king flicked Haruichi's forehead, Haruichi's head quickly tilted backwards as a response, making the king chuckle. Haruichi covered his forehead with a pout.

"Y-your highness, what was that for?"

"I wonder why do you avoid using my name when you are also a prince.."

"Excuse me?"

"Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Give it to me." Kuramochi repeated his order once more before pulling Haruichi's hand, he kept holding it for a minute, which made Haruichi confused.

"U-um..king?"

"Pfft- It's so small!"

"Huh?"

"Your hand!" The king started laughing, Haruichi slightly pushed him away as he blushed from that comment.

"N-no it is not!"

"Alright, alright, my bad~," Kuramochi apologized as he slipped a ring in Haruichi's right hand ring finger, "there we go~."

"Um.."

"Ah, before I forget, prince of Rosa, you know the palace garden, don't you?"

"U-uh, yes, I do."

"Great, every night at 1 AM, go there, walk into it till you reach a statue, turn right, then walk 30 steps, there you will find a cottage, don't forget to bring your sword with you."

"W-why?" Haruichi cleared his throat as he fixes his stare at Kuramochi.

The king chuckled as he saw Haruichi being a little nervous "No reason?, just do what I say, okay?"

"Okay..b-but, k-king what is this?" Haruichi stared at the ring, he raised his hand up to make the ring meet the moonlight. Actually, the ring fitted Haruichi's finger perfectly, which made Kuramochi sigh in relief.

"Well, this is more like a charm?"

"Charm?"

"A good luck charm from the king of Cielo, to the prince of Rosa."

"A good luck charm..huh?" Haruichi looked at the ring with a soft smile drawn on his lips, a faint blush on his cheeks, which Haruichi hid with his arm.

Kuramochi clicked his tongue, grabbed Haruichi's arm, "Don't hide anything from me, prince.."; as soon as these words reached Haruichi's ears, he quickly looked up, he felt that his face heated up more and more, he was pretty sure that his face was nothing but red. But unfortunately, the king had looked away before seeing that sight, murmuring "Dammit, I have to go already! Later!"

"Uh-k-king!"

But in a second, the king was no longer in the room. Leaving Haruichi all alone, with the ring in his finger.

Haruichi sighed as he fell on his knees, he cupped his own face, banging his forehead to the floor "What's with you, Kominato Haruichi? Pull yourself together!"

* * *

 ** _Knock. Knock._**

"Harucchi, I'm coming i-"

Sawamura knocked on the door, opening it, he found Haruichi sitting on the floor, hugging his knees, burying his face in his arms, Sawamura placed his sword on the floor and knelt down to his height.

"Harucchi?"

Haruichi raised his head to meet the its owner "E-Eijun-kun?, It's already morning?" Haruichi rubbed his eyes.

"Why are sitting..like that?"

"Eijun-kun...should I just quit?"

"Huh?"

"Is falling in love really impossible?"


	6. Chapter 6

Since that night. That day. These words. Those tears. It have been months now, maybe a year. Both of Sawamura and Haruichi decided to join the army, thus, both of them are one another's roommate. Things didn't actually go as they liked. The army training was split into two teams. They tried being together by all means, but let us be clear, for real, luck wasn't on their side in that year.

The two teams leaded by two different leaders. One of them was being all hyped and shouting for twenty-four hours straight, in the team which Sawamura Eijun was in, leader: Isashiki Jun. Uh, no wonder, he was for sure a tough one, but his training was going insane!

Second team, leaded by the other leader: Tetsuya Yuki. The team which Kominato Haruichi, the former Prince of Rosa is in.

For both of them, from the luxury they have been living in the palace, to the burning heat in summer, bare legs, swords sounds, men shouting, freezing cold in winter, rain, snow, shivers, sneezes, coughs, it was almost like the earth has stopped spinning. You may just run, and run, and run, fall down, get up again, breathless, panting, your heart bounding so hard, you can hear it, it is going crazy. Water. Rest. Food. Sleep. These are the only things that have been spinning in everyone's mind.

Once they return to their room, Sawamura doesn't quit his complaints till Haruichi falls asleep. That happens like exactly everyday, yes, everyday. Haruichi still kept that ring in his finger, forgetting about his king's orders for a whole one year.

Till that one night, it wasn't such a good one for the former prince, why of all days did he remember what has happened to his own kingdom? Such nightmares- no, to be accurate, it was no nightmare, but reality. The reality that has made a deep cut in his heart. Not only his heart, but mind. Deep cut, a sharp one, it hurts, he shivered, he inhaled sharply, he exhaled, he started sweating, he can swear he could see his brother being killed in front of him. His body reacted hardly to that, he sat up, panting, he opened his eyes to face the reality.

Ah, that's not Rosa? Not the green gardens he used to wake up to, there was no roses everywhere, there was no songs being playing, no prayers for Rosa, no church bells. There was nothing remained from his long lost memory.

Only him remained from his memories, carrying Rosa's faith, carrying the burden to restore Rosa once more from the Negro's grasp.

He sighed, turning his head to look at his roommate who was in a deep sleep, smiling, he could swear he saw him murmuring something while drooling. Haruichi smiled for a second as he shrugged. Slowly getting up, putting on his shirt, and walking out of the room.

Brushing his bangs to wash his head, the cold piece of rounded metal hit his forehead, it took him sometime to remember what was that for. It has been a year already. He blinked, placing his hand on his lips as he remembered the orders he had ignored for a year now.

Grabbing his sword, he quickly ran to the palace's garden, looking here and there, he found the statue he was told about. He walked to it, biting his lower lip, he tried to remember the other orders, he knew he had to walk, but was it the left? Or the right? How many steps? He could not remember.

He ran everywhere. Uh, he could hear how his heart was hitting his ribs so hard, he can hear it, yes, he ran, heatedly, he had that one thought in his mind, he will meet up with him once again!

"Youichi!" Haruichi sighed with a smile between his pants, his sweat, as he ran down the hill, unfortunately, he was thinking too much that lead for him to trip and rolled down the hill. But wait, he could see it upside down.

Haruichi quickly rolled to lay on his own stomach, he softly smiled, "This is it! The cottage!", he got up, took his steps towards the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Excuse me-" Haruichi popped up his head for the door, before letting all of himself enter. He slowly closed the door behind him, he looked around, it was so dark that he could swear he could see nothing.

Haruichi smirked, he tilted his head, placing his palm on his nape, "Ah~, of course he got bored of waiting". He stood there for some seconds, resting his back on the cottage door, looking up at the empty cellar.

He decided to let his legs get him back to the room, he shifted his body off the door, opening the door to meet his fate.

The breeze hit his face, making his hair blow off his eyes, giving him clearer view of the person in front of him.

It was the king of Cielo himself, standing in front of him...

* * *

Meanwhile, the lonely king's adviser was trying to look for his king who ran away from his work as always.

"King~" called Miyuki as he looks at the right, looks at the left. He shrugged sight as he couldn't find him.

Standing in his place, Miyuki raised his head upwards to turn his eyes to look at the sky, narrowing his gaze, he started counting the stars. One, two, ten, thirty. Uh, uncountable already. Maybe the thoughts that were running in his mind were as countable as the stars?

"I wonder, how the sky looks like back in Negro?" Sighed Miyuki as he brushes his own hair. He chuckled. Turning his look from the sky to the horizon, then to the ground below him. "I made the right choice this day, didn't I? Letting go of Negro, following Cielo. Being my own kingdom's enemy."

There was that brief moment of heavy silence which made Miyuki's chest grow heavier and heavier that he almost thought he lost the ability to draw the air into his lungs. Slamming his hands on his face, he wanted to scream so hard that he thought if he did the whole Cielo will hear him.

What was right, what was wrong? That's something him himself should be able to know it.

Soon, he could feel his back also getting heavier. No, it wasn't _that_ kind of heavy. It was a good one, it sent warmth within his body. Feeling a pair of arms being wrapped around his neck, making him shiver. That feeling that he has always missed.

"Sawamura.."

"Drama-king."

"I am an adviser, you know." chuckled Miyuki in response.

"W-well! That's how they say it!"

"Well, whatever." Miyuki took Sawamura's arms off. Making his legs help him to face the one in front of him, giving him a soft smile. "We met again, Sawamura."

Sawamura blinked at his boyfriend "Wha-what's with that look? You aren't possibly regretting anything, are you?"

Letting himself fall on Sawamura, Miyuki wrapped his arms around Sawamura to hug him tightly, shaking his head before resting it on his shoulder "Being in Cielo gave me the chance to meet you, and I will still regret it?"

"Y-you are saying embarrassing things tonight.." murmured Sawamura as he slightly blushed.

"Missed me?"

"W-well...of course.."

"What?"

"Of course..."

"I didn't hear you."

"OF COURSE!"

Miyuki hungrily nipped Sawamura's earlobe, in which Sawamura gasped quickly as a reaction, blushing as he covered his ear.

"Kazuya!"

"I missed you too."

"What?"

"And I am so damn in love with you, Eijun. I can't get over how I feel." Being all lost in the middle of his thought, Miyuki let his hand slip under Sawamura's shirt, caressing his back, causing Eijun to give out a moan, before he quickly pushed Miyuki.

"I do! I love you too! But not in here!"

Snapping out to reality, Miyuki stared for a minute at Sawamura with a troubled look. Sawamura was looking at him with a serious yet embarrassed look, holding his shirt firmly, he looked like he was about to sob. The adviser slapped his forehead.

"Sa-Sawamura I'm sorry.."

Sawamura smiled before he started laughing, making Miyuki slightly blush, being all confused, he yelled "Wh-what?"

"You were so serious about it."

"...Well."

* * *

Back in the cottage, was both of Rosa's former prince, stunned as he stood in front of the one who he hasn't seen for a year now: the king of Cielo, Kuramochi.

For almost 3 minutes, Haruichi kept blinking in surprise. Lips parted, Haruichi slowly raised his hand to point at his king's head.

"Wha-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?"

"Oh, your eye has healed pretty well."

"N-NO SERIOUSLY."

"You are so noisy, for the god's sake, do you know how long has it been?"

The question has struck Haruichi, making him quiet for a minute, he tried to look at Kuramochi's face to see if he was angry or not, but he couldn't make sure, he just kept looking everywhere, avoiding making an eye contact with him.

Breaking this silence, Kuramochi sighed "Well, whatever."

"I'm sor-"

"The ring."

"Huh?"

"Show me the ring."

The latter raised his arm, bringing his hand to Kuramochi's face.

"Here! King, look? I'm still keeping it!"

Kuramochi blinked as he could swear that Haruichi was crying out for his forgiveness, grabbing his hand, Kuramochi chuckled "Why are you being so stiff, prince?"

"Y-you aren't angry? It has been a year and-"

"No, I am not. Happy now?"

Haruichi could only response with nods, making Kuramochi give him a smile.

"It has been a year."

Nods.

"I haven't seen you for these 365 days."

Nods.

"Have you been doing well?"

Nods.

"Sawamura too?"

Nods.

"Prince,"

Haruichi looked up to face the one who has cupping his hand in his. Giving him a questioning look, the king was already keeping an eye on him. "if you excuse me." The king's lips made there way to plant a kiss on Haruichi's eye corner. Making Haruichi all confused and blushed, he quickly stepped back, his hand being held by the king's, he pulled him again, not giving him the chance to go.

"Wha-what's wrong with you today?" Yelled Haruichi as he struggled.

"Nothing."

"No, there is!"

"There is nothing, I said."

"But-" He was cut with his own gasp as he was pulled with force to the king, making his chest crash on Kuramochi's.

"I told you, it is nothing."

Haruichi kept staring at the king, every second passes, he could feel the heat boiling his head.

"Kominato Haruichi, I-"

"Kiinnnggg~"

Kuramochi snapped out of that moment to reality, as he heard his adviser's voice calling for him. Grabbing Haruichi's hand, giving his ring finger a kiss, he whispered in his ears telling him it was almost time for both of them to return back to their rooms.

Letting go off him, Kuramochi gave him a last smile in the moonlight, running up the hill to answer his adviser's calls with a simple "Coming."

Left in his confusion, in his disturbed feelings, those feelings which were making his mind goes crazy, he placed his hand on his chest. He couldn't stop the smile from being drawn on his lips.

"Was that...a dream?"


End file.
